


Who Needs Enemies...

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2017 [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear, M/M, Prompt Fill, Showers, Storms, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Horror Movie Tropes prompt:Any, Any male/Any male, Scary flashlight faceIn which Rodney is home alone, in the shower, when he hears a strange noise.





	Who Needs Enemies...

Rodney came through the door grumbling and complaining. It was storming outside, thunder rumbling insistently, and of course he’d gotten caught out in the rain without an umbrella. It wasn’t even a warm rain, so he was chilled to the bone. He couldn’t wait for the car to come back from the shop so he could stop taking the bus.

He flipped on all the lights even as he stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a soggy heap next to the washing machine. Rodney hated coming home to an empty apartment. Once upon a time it had been no big deal, but that was before John, before Rodney’d been part of a healthy, loving relationship. John was due back from his conference in two days, and the wait was going to kill him.

Unashamedly naked, Rodney made straight for the bathroom and started the shower, turning it up as hot as he could stand it. He braced himself against the tiled wall and let the water beat down on his shoulders and neck, working out some of the tension of the stressful day.

If John had been home he would’ve joined Rodney, massaging and washing and maybe giving Rodney a hand-job. Or prepping him for a nice, slow fuck back in the bedroom. 

Rodney’s hand just started drifting down to his cock when there was a loud bang from the other room. Rodney froze in place, eyes wide.

“Hello?” he called out.

There was no answer, and Rodney thought maybe the noise had come from the apartment upstairs. After a long moment when nothing else happened, he got down to actually washing up. He felt a little jumpy, though, and was all too aware of how exposed and vulnerable he was.

Why was the shower scene in _Psycho_ the first thing that popped into his head?

Rodney had just poured a dollop of shampoo in the palm of his hand when there was a loud _thump_ on the other side of the wall. Definitely in his own apartment. He hastily rinsed his hand and shut off the water.

“Is someone out there? Butterscotch?”

The only response was a rumble of thunder. And chances were high that, because of the storm, Butterscotch the cat was hiding out under the bed as per his usual scaredy-cat routine.

Rodney cautiously peered around the shower curtain before he stepped out on the bathmat and pulled his towel off the rack. _Thump, thump._ His heart was pounding in his chest as he dried off faster than he ever had before.

What did he have in the bathroom he could use as a weapon? He could use the plunger as a club, maybe. He and John both used electric razors, so that wouldn’t be helpful. Rodney tied the towel around his waist and rifled through the cabinet under the sink. He pulled out a full bottle of shampoo, which could be thrown at an intruder’s head.

Rodney approached the bathroom door with the plunger in one hand and the shampoo in the other, and listened hard. He didn’t hear anything, so he tucked the bottle into his armpit and put his hand on the doorknob.

Thunder cracked, the lights went out, and Rodney jumped back from the door as if he’d been burnt.

“Fuck!”

The rain was coming down so hard it was like a dull roar, punctuated by loud cracks of thunder. Intermittent lightning flashes put spots in front of Rodney’s eyes. And despite all of that he could still hear the floor creaking right outside the bathroom.

He was going to be murdered, right in his own bathroom. Well, Rodney refused to go quietly. He pulled in a deep, shuddering breath and then he yanked the bathroom door open.

The shampoo slipped from his armpit and hit the floor with a thud and a crack. Rodney caught a glimpse of a big-eyed face illuminated by an unearthly glow and swung the plunger at it. The face ducked and made a surprised – yet familiar – sound. Rodney put his foot in a puddle of shampoo and slipped, nearly doing the splits on his way down. But he managed to take the intruder with him and they landed in a tangle of limbs and terrycloth on the floor.

“McKay!”

“Ow, ow, ow!” Rodney cradled his elbow, which he’d cracked painfully when he landed. “John?”

Lightning flashed and yes, there was John’s scowling face mere inches away.

“Are you insane?” John asked. He pushed Rodney off and retrieved the flashlight, which must have been what gave his face that weird glow. “What are you doing here? Where’s the car?”

“What am I…what are YOU doing here?” Rodney sat up and realized he had shampoo all over his ass. Wonderful. He pulled the towel out from under John so he could clean himself off.

“I live here!”

“You aren’t due back for two days.”

John snorted. “Surprise.”

They eventually got themselves sorted out. Rodney explained about the car being in the shop and John explained about cutting out early because he missed Rodney. They passed the rest of the storm cuddled up together in bed, laughing about their close encounter.

At least until they heard a _thump_ from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** As it happened, when I was showering the other day I heard some loud noises from my apartment. It’s always my two cats, but it got me wondering what I’d do if it was an intruder instead. My bathroom is small and there isn’t much in there to use for self-defense. 
> 
> When I saw this prompt the idea kind of gelled in my mind, although at first it was going to be someone purposefully playing a prank on Rodney. But that seemed really mean, so instead it was John and Rodney surprising each other. Which is definitely a lot funnier. ::grins::


End file.
